The Boy and The Wolf
by DaSmiley99
Summary: This is a story about a young boy and his wolf.


Wolves were Liam's favorite animals since he was 5 years old. Maybe because he thought that they were huge dogs that he can play with. That fact simply amused his parents. Liam was hypnotized by their delightful fur, he soon found out that he couldn't stop staring at photos of wolves. At the time, his dream was to have a wolf has a pet. Yeah, now that he was thinking about it, he felt pretty stupid. But hey, the teen couldn't blame himself, he was a child at the time.

But that dream wasn't impossible.

When he was 5 years old, Liam had a wolf as a best friend. He just found it in the wood, happily playing with his tail, trying to catch it with his teeth. Liam froze, his heart nearly stopping while he was watching the stunning canine. Then the wolf stopped playing and slowly turned around, sniffing the air. Little Liam took a step back, hoping to do go back home quietly. He whimpered when he stepped on a branch, the sound indicating where he was. The wolf raised his ears and started growling lightly in Liam's direction.

Liam could feel the familiar burn of tears at the corner of his eyes. He closed his eyes, currently frozen in fear. His heartbeat was going crazy inside his chest and he was starting to shiver in terror.

His parents told him that wolves where dangerous, he actually never thought that he would encounter one while playing outside his house. But once again his curiosity got the most of him and followed his guts.

He jolted when he felt a muzzle under his fingers, softly caressing him. He slowly open his eyes and gasped at the wolf that was shuffling between his legs, asking to be pat.

It looked into Liam's eyes, sitting on the ground and tilted his head slightly.

In a trance, Liam sat down on the ground and slowly raised his hand in the wolf's direction, asking for permission to pet him. The canine sniffed his fingers then started walking slowly towards the boy. Liam looked into the wolf's eyes. They were so magnificent, he forgot to breathe. His blue orbs couldn't help but stare at them. The wolf's eyes were a deep green and became yellow- almost gold- in the center. Its eyes looked like emeralds, he couldn't stop staring. When his fingers came in contact with soft fur, Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Little Liam giggled when the wolf purred under his hand. The canine rubbed his furry head under Liam's arm, leaning besides him in a happy sigh. He giggled once more, realizing that the wolf wanted to be his friend. Even as a kid, he felt an attraction to the wolf. It was like a magnet. He was incredibly hypnotized by his beautiful grey and brown fur, his emerald eyes and the lively twinkle in his pupils that looked almost human. The next day, Liam woke up and saw a strange pattern on his arm. It was subtle, but he could see it. It was a moon. Since the strange tattoo appeared on his arm, he felt something inside him.

They grew inseparable over the years. They played with each other, walked together in the forest and cuddled when the cold weather came. They were best friends.

Then one day out of the blue, his parents announced him they have to move out. He would be away from his best friend.

That broke him inside.

When he went in the forest, the wolf wasn't there waiting for him.

* * *

Liam's heart nearly stopped when he felt that familiar tingle in his chest as he was leaving Beacon Hills High School. He let his gaze wander around him, his heart beating rapidly. He could feel his arm pulsing. It's been so long since he felt that overwhelming sensation in his whole body.

It turned out that his guts told him to go in the forest behind his house. Perfectly creepy, Liam thought.

At each step he took, he felt his heart beating faster. His body was pulsating with need along with his tattoo on his arm.

Liam stopped walking. He felt something staring at his back. He slowly turned around. His gaze landed on a familiar figure.

His friend.

His huge friend. That wolf was fucking huge. He instantly recognized that grey and brown fur and these beautiful emerald eyes.

Liam walked towards the canine. He dropped to his knees and extended his arms. The wolf ran towards him, jumping happily on Liam. Liam putted his arms around the wolf, his eyes watering.

"I missed you." Liam murmured after a while.

The wolf licked his cheeks in response.

He smiled when he saw the same tattoo on one of the wolf's back leg.

"So we're connected for real, huh?" Liam said in a smile. The canine shook his tail, looking at him. The wolf pulled back, walking slowly away from him. Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. The wolf sat down, staring into Liam's eyes.

"You want to show me something?" He asked to the wolf. His friend nodded, shaking his tail.

Then the impossible happened. He shifted. Liam watched in awe his wolf friend turn into a human. He wouldn't lie, the boy in front of him was quite handsome. Liam hid his face with his hands when he realized the other boy was naked.

"What the fuck?" Liam said, his face reddening.

"That's the first you say to me?" The boy replied, amused.

"Dude, you're literally a wolf that shifted into a human. I think everyone would have that reaction." Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"You have a point." The boy said, shrugging in response.

Liam peaked through his fingers and closed his eyes when he saw that he was still naked.

"Put some clothes on!"

"Huh, I can't. I left them in my truck." The boy answered.

"You're an idiot." Liam said in annoyance.

"Huh, you're the one that followed me in the woods." The boy replied in a chuckle. Liam ignored the backflip his heart made at the sound.

Liam gulped.

"So you're?" Liam asked.

"I'm what?"

"What are you exactly ?"

"I'm a chimera." The boy answered.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I'm part werewolf and part werecoyote."

"I don't believe you. These things don't exist."

"Then how can you explain that I can turn into a wolf?" The boy asked with a smirk.

"Touché." Liam said in a sigh.

"What's your name?" The boy said, breaking the silence.

"Liam. What's yours?" Liam asked in return.

"Theo."

"Theo." Liam repeated, the name rolling on his tongue like honey.

Theo walked to him, stepping in his personal space. He softly cupped his cheek with his palm, sighing in contentment. He caressed Liam's skin with his thumb when he saw that Liam didn't pushed him away.

"I was waiting for you. For so long." He whispered softly, his breath ghosting on Liam's flushed face.

"Me too." Liam replied, closing his eyes. Their tattoos were pulsating together, like a heartbeat.

"I feel so drawn to you." Liam breathed.

"We're drawn to each other since that day." Theo replied with a smile.

Liam nodded, taking Theo's free hand in his.

"At the time, I never understood what that tattoo meant." Liam whispered, glancing at Theo's lips.

"Now I know for sure." Theo gasped at Liam, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Yeah?" Theo said against Liam's lips.

Liam nodded.

Theo brought their lips together, sighing against Liam's mouth. Liam responded immediately, his lips moving along Theo's.

* * *

Liam leaned on his bed with Theo on top of him, burying his fingers in Theo's hair and slightly pulling at it. The other boy moaned in response. Liam kissed him, exploring Theo's mouth with his tongue. The younger boy let his hands wander on Theo's body, shivering with want. They started grinding against each other, a few groans and moans getting out of their mouths.

Theo looked into Liam's eyes, panting slightly against him.

The chimera tugged on the human's shirt, asking him to take it off. Liam happily complied. Theo unbuckled the other boy's belt, throwing it across the room. The older boy unbuttoned Liam's jeans, taking them off. He tore Liam's boxers off, licking his lips in anticipation. Liam moaned when he felt his pulsating cock being released from his boxers.

"I've been waiting so long to finally see you again." Liam whispered in Theo's ear. Theo kissed him for a brief moment, then leaned down to lick the sweat off his abs. He moaned, arching his back at the sensation. When Theo's lips came in contact with Liam's cock, he leaned his head back on his pillow, shouting in pleasure. He tightly gripped the sheets with his hands, moaning loudly when Theo took him in his mouth. And damn, Theo had a creative tongue. While Theo was sucking him off, Liam was shamelessly letting whimpers, moans, shouts and groans coming out of his mouth. He was seeing stars. The younger boy bucked his hips, thrusting inside Theo's mouth in pleasure. The chimera bobbed his head up and down, sending shivers down Liam's spine.

In a shout, Liam came and Theo swallowed everything he could. He licked the tip of Liam's dick, cleaning his cum and then licked his lips looking straight up at Liam while doing so. Liam gulped in response, looking at him. His eyes were blown with lust. Theo climbed on Liam's body, pulling his lips into a heated kiss. Their hands explored every surface of each other's body, sweat glistening between them. Theo bit Liam's bottom lip, earning a groan from the other boy. The chimera licked Liam's lips, his body melting against him.

"I need you." Liam panted in the older boy's mouth. Theo pulled the sweaty locks away from Liam's forehead, leaving little kisses across his face.

Liam gripped Theo's wrist and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Theo, please."

 _I want you._

Theo traveled down Liam's body, rubbing a little against him. The older boy spread Liam's legs, caressing one thigh with his hand. Liam was nearly whimpering in impatience.

Liam widened his eyes in surprise as he felt Theo's tongue penetrating his hole. As his tongue darted in and out, Liam wasn't even controlling what was coming out of his mouth, Theo turned him into a puddle only with his tongue. His brain was swimming in pleasure. When he felt the absence of the chimera's tongue inside him, he almost cried. Theo raised his head between Liam's legs.

"Lube?" He simply asked.

"Bottom drawer" He replied between pants.

Theo stood up and searched for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he opened the cap and smeared the lubricant on his cock. Liam watched him, a moan coming out of his mouth.

Theo crawled on top of him, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss. They were shamelessly biting, licking, sucking and nibbling at each other. Liam never this aroused in his life.

"Oh my god." Liam mumbled when Theo broke the kiss. Liam panting against his mouth, his body shivering with need and his mind swimming in ecstasy.

"I need you to relax, okay?" Theo softly said, looking into Liam's gorgeous blue eyes.

He slowly nodded in response. His left hand was holding Liam's hip and he used his right hand to line up his cock to Liam's entrance. Theo looked into Liam's eyes who finally nodded, his lips slightly parted. Theo pushed inside, groaning at the warmth enveloping him. Liam let out a whimper. Theo was so thick. It hurt, but it was totally worth it. Theo stopped pushing inside him and cupped Liam's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked softly, pecking Liam's lips.

Liam nodded.

"I just need... time." Liam replied, closing his eyes.

Theo kissed his forehead in response. The younger boy breathed in. The sensation of being filled with Theo's cock was actually pretty arousing. He moaned at the thought. Opening his eyes, Liam stared into Theo's stunning eyes.

"Move." Liam said in a breath.

The boy nodded, pushing further inside him. Liam closed his eyes and thrown his head back in a moan. Theo pulled out and slowly pushed inside once again, making Liam moan louder. This slow pace was a torture. He was taking everything in, savoring him. Liam was shamelessly moaning against Theo, who was slowly and delicately thrusting inside him with a groan. Liam was scratching Theo's back with his nails at every thrust.

"Faster. Harder." Liam moaned, panting against Theo's mouth.

Then with his hands on the younger boy's hips, Theo pulled Liam up against his chest. Liam crashed their lips together, moaning in his mouth at the change of Theo's angle. The chimera started fucking inside him, the boy meeting his thrusts halfway. When Theo found his sweet spot, Liam shouted in pleasure in Theo's ear. Liam fucked himself on Theo's dick, sitting on his lap. Theo watched as Liam pleasured himself on his dick, his cock pulsating at the gorgeous sight. Theo gripped the boy's hair and yanked their mouths together, melting inside his mouth. They explored each other's mouth, their tongues dancing together.

They found their perfect rhythm, their bodies slamming against each other's.

"Bite me. Make me yours, Theo." Liam whispered into his ear.

Theo widened his eyes at him. Does he understand what that meant?

"Since I'm a kid, I knew that I was connected to you. Our marks are infinite proof of that." Liam said, kissing Theo's neck.

"Do you know what that means?" Theo softly asked as he stopped thrusting inside him. Liam whined at the lost.

"I've got a pretty good idea of what it means."

"So do it. Do it." Liam purred in his ear.

"You know that you won't be...?" Theo started, but his lover stopped him.

"I won't be human anymore. Yeah, I figured." Liam said, interrupting him.

"I want it, Theo. Do it." Liam said, staring into Theo's eyes.

Theo closed his eyes and reopened them, his eyes glowing a deep shade of red.

Liam gasped at him in awe. The boy cupped Theo's cheek in a happy sigh.

"God, you're so breathtaking." The teen said, amazed by his lover's red eyes.

Theo opened his mouth, letting his growing fangs be seen by Liam.

"Do it." Liam repeated, burying his face in Theo's neck.

The chimera licked Liam's neck before biting him. The teen thought that it would hurt, but it didn't. He only felt pure pleasure burning through his veins. He moaned in Theo's neck in pleasure.

Theo slowly started fucking into him again, Liam eagerly responding to him. They both drove each other to the edge, Theo came inside Liam while shouting his name. They stayed in their embrace, holding each other tight and they shared another kiss.

"Oh my god. You just fucked my brains out." Liam said, panting against Theo's shoulder.

"You were not so bad yourself." Theo replied with a smirk.

In response, Liam squeezed his ass around Theo's cock, earning one of the most sexiest groans from Theo.

Liam chuckled, pecking the chimera's lips.

"I will take that as a compliment, cause you're stuck with me now." Liam said, pointing at the bite on his shoulder.

Theo smirked, admiring his work.

"You're mine now." Theo said in a deep voice. Liam shivered at his tone.

" _Yours, forever and always_."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
